


Finding a Balance

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, reasurance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Noct is struggling with balancing his duty and his relationship, so Prompto becomes anxious about taking up Noct’s time.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum x Prompto Argentum, Promptis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Finding a Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like! Written on Feb 3rd 2018.

Prompto sat there on his couch twiddling his thumbs and shaking his leg while holding his phone. Here he was, attempting to text his boyfriend Noctis again, asking him if he had remembered about the plans they were supposed to have that day. Every other time, he had been shut down due to Noct’s royal duties keeping him chained at the citadel. He wondered if his plan to have a simple movie date at his house with tons of snacks would get him to finally come over. After all, it was everything he had liked so who could ever turn that down? Prompto could’ve easily gone to see Noct at the citadel but didn’t want to feel like a bother or interfere with his duties. With a sigh, he unlocked his phone and started to text him.

“Hey Noct, you coming over today?”, he asked.

The rush of anxiety that crept up his body kept him on edge. He thought that he had become an inconvenience to Noct for some time now but that feeling only intensified with every text. He bit down on his lip as he anxiously waited for a response. He knew not to keep his hopes up but somewhere deep inside of him, he hoped that Noct would come. When his phone lit up, he looked down and read the text.

“Crap, I forgot. I’m really sorry Prompto, my dad has me here all day attending these stupid meetings. Can we do it some other time?”

His head hung low as he looked away from his phone for a second while rubbing his face with his hand. Of course Noct had a meeting to go to today. Of course Noct blew him off again and he would have to spend another day at his house alone. He felt stupid and knew that he shouldn’t have made plans in the first place. He looked back at his phone and sent one last text.

“Sure”, he said before he put his phone down.

~

Two days later

~

Prompto heard a knock on his door assuming it was Noct since he hadn’t returned his texts or calls in two days. It wasn’t so much that he was upset but that he wanted to distance himself from getting in Noct’s way. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath before opening it and looked at the man he so desperately wanted in his arms.

“Prompto, where have you been? Why won’t you answer my calls?”, Noctis asked him, slightly annoyed that Prompto had went missing in action.

“Didn’t want to bother”, Prompto replied.

“And why would you think you’re a bother?”, Noctis said.

“Because you’re never here..”, Prompto answered, taking his gaze away from his boyfriend’s eyes.

Noctis could hear the sadness in his voice and bowed his head in frustration, only wanting to slap himself in the face for never being there for Prompto. He loved him so much and really wanted to fight for their relationship but his duties was keeping him away.

“Hey man, don’t be like that. Look… can we talk?”, he asked Prompto, gaining his attention.

“Yea”, Prompto replied and let him inside.

~~~

Prompto didn’t sit down but instead stood across from Noctis, waiting to hear what he had to say. It hurt Noctis seeing him this way and really wanted to make things right.

“Prompto look, I know I haven’t been there for you but it’s been hard for me too. You think I want to spend my day at stupid meetings instead of being here with you?”, he asked him.

Prompto was at a loss for words. Did he really want to spend time with him or was he just saying that? His insecurities ate him up inside but he couldn’t help the thought that lingered in his mind.

“You…want to be with me?”, Prompto asked, uncertain if what Noct was saying was true.

“Of course I do”, Noct said as he approached Prompto, closing the gap between them and grabbed his hands. “I always want to be with you. Which is why I asked my dad for a few days off just so I could be here with you.”

Prompto eyes litt up due to the shock. Did he really do that? No, he had to be lying. There was no way this was for real.

“R-really?”, Prompto asked with his voice now filled with sudden excitement which only cause Noctis to laugh.

“Yea really. Now c’mon, you gonna let me stay or what?, he asked.

Prompto didn’t respond but instead pulled Noctis into a tight embrace and a kiss. This was everything he had ever wanted and things were finally going to be right.

Noctis laughed again at Prompto’s sudden actions but he felt happy seeing that he was finally going to be able to spend time with the love of his life.

“I’ll take that as a yes”.


End file.
